Batas Kekejaman di Sore Musim Panas
by matsura akimoto
Summary: For IchiRuki day's Celebration. /Kamu telah menodainya dengan sentuhan cinta yang menyakitkan, sayangku./ AU. Warning inside. RnR?


Dia tak mengerti, begitu pedihnya kamu.

Setiap kali ia melontarkan patah-patah katanya yang manis, tak ada satupun kata khusus yang kamu harapkan selama ini.

Kamu selalu ingin dapat menari-narikan kesepuluh jemari tanganmu di sela-sela rambut hitam pekatnya, tapi selalu tak tercapai jua. Kamu selalu ingin merasakan seluruh kemurahan hatinya, namun tak dapat. Kamu—begitu menyedihkan.

Hingga akhirnya dapat memilikinya, meskipun sebetulnya telah berpisah lantaran sebuah kekejaman yang melebihi batas di sebuah sore di musim panas.

.

.

**Batas Kekejaman**** di Sore Musim Panas**

© Matsura Akimoto

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Words : 3.117 (story only)

[Tatap aku. Benci aku.]

[Kamu telah menyakitinya dengan cinta menyedihkan, sayangku.]

.

**AU**, rate **T**, **2nd's POV**, sok hurt/comfort/romance, **deskripsi** abal, **diksi **nista, **OOC **–terutama Ichigo, tentu—, **IchiRuki**, chara-death, etc. **Dan sesungguhnya saya tak ada niat untuk mem-bashing chara. Ini murni hanya fiksi, jadi maafkanlah saya bilamana anda keberatan.**

For **Celebration of IchiRuki days**. For **ichirukiluna gituloh**, otanjoubi omedeto. This is my gift, for your birthday—October, 10th 2010. =) Sorry, I'm late. DX

.

**Don't like? Don't read, please.**

.

.

**[Karakura, 2 Jun****i 20xx, 16.04]**

Sudah dua jam semenjak para mahasiswa Universitas Karakura pulang, kamu menunggu di sana—di depan gerbang gedung universitas. Matahari jam empat sore cukup menusuk retina mata, dengan sinarnya yang kuning kemerahan beserta langit dengan semburat oranye yang tengah memeluk hari kini. Musim panas yang gila, batinmu menggerutu.

Kemeja hitam yang kamu gunakan, mulai basah oleh keringatmu sendiri. Pelipismu turut menjadi korban lintasan keringat itu jua—keringat itu meluncur deras, menciptakan sesaat 'sungai' kecil di sana.

Tapi, kamu bersikukuh untuk tak pulang dulu. Kamu memilih untuk pulang bersamanya. Seorang yang kamu tunggu-tunggu sedari dua jam lalu. Dari lima fakultas khusus Universitas Karakura, hanya tinggal satu fakultas saja yang belum terizinkan bubar—fakultas sastra Jepang.

Setiap menit, detik, maupun milisekon, kamu melirik ke arah arloji yang terlilit rapi di tangan kirimu. Masih agak lama –tiga puluh menit lagi—, tapi kamu setia saja menunggu—meski matamu sudah cukup lelah dan minta dipejamkan sejenak saja.

Tapi itu tak boleh. Kamu mesti terjaga dari lelah.

Pegangan tangan kananmu dari buku sumber yang tebalnya minta ampun mulai mengendur, dan perlahan terlepas. Ketika menyadarinya, segera kau eratkan kembali peganganmu pada buku itu.

Mulanya kamu memakluminya, karena sastra Jepang adalah salah satu pelajaran yang cukup menguras tenaga, fisik, dan mental. Kamu juga pernah mengalami hal macam itu ketika SMU—tapi kamu sekarang telah kuliah, sayangku.

Tapi perlahan, semakin lama, kamu tak memakluminya—walaupun begitu, kamu tetap suka menunggunya. Kamu tak enak hati setiap kali pulang terlebih dahulu tanpa sempat menunggunya atau tak meminta izin dahulu—meski kamu tahu, bahwa ia pasti memaklumimu jua.

Kamu selalu terbingungkan dengan hubunganmu yang berlandaskan perasaan yang bisu. Selalu ingin kamu ubah status itu, namun apalah arti sebuah status jikalau tak ada yang mengakui ataupun sekadar mengatakan 'aku suka kamu' saja. Tak ada artinya. Sia-sia saja bilamana kamu mau mengubahnya tanpa mengakuinya terlebih dahulu, sayangku—karena hal non-logis macam itu tak ada dalam kamusku, sayang.

Tapi kamu pernah mengakuinya, meskipun kamu tak mengatakannya—selalu, malah.

Akan tetapi, kamu selalu saja bisu. Hanya berkutat dengan perasaan yang—menurutmu—penuh arti. Membiarkan fakta membentuk secara realis, impimu yang tak pernah terwujud—menyakitkan.

Selalu kamu membiarkannya bercengkrama bersamamu, tanpa memberitahunya bahwa ada satu kalimat yang sungguh mencabik-cabik perasaan hatimu yang beratapkan persahabatan tanpa noda.

'Kita ini teman, bukan?'

Setiap kali kamu mengingatnya, hanya ada sesak dalam dadamu. Kamu sakit. Kamu pedih—tapi sesakit apapun kamu, takkan kamu bocorkan sebuah rahasia hati itu.

Perasaanmu itu bagai gula yang larut dalam air putih—sebuah rasa misterius yang tertanam dalam persahabatan abadi. Kamu tak mau merusak semua skenario indah nan pahit yang Tuhan buat khusus untuk kalian. Karena itulah, kamu tetap menguburnya dalam lubuk sukmamu—walau dia terus saja meninju hatimu dengan kata-katanya yang manis nan menyakitkan.

Terkadang kamu bertanya-tanya dalam hatimu sendiri, tentang mengapa-rasa-itu-ada-dalam-diriku. Kamu selalu berusaha mengkajinya, meskipun kamu tahu itu akan sia-sia saja lantaran rasa itu takkan hilang begitu saja. Dan, kamu menemukan satu kesimpulan; terkadang mencintai seseorang itu tak butuh alasan apapun—yang sukses membuatmu tak berkutik ketika itu juga.

Kamu bagaikan seorang yang introver—pendiam. Mengapa kata itu ada dalam kamusku, khusus hanya untukmu, sayang? Sebab, kamu selalu diam tatkala ia menceritakan bagaimana ia mencintai seorang yang berharga untuknya—yang dari deskripsi-nya tentang sifat orang itu, terbaca jelas bahwa yang ia cintai bukanlah kamu.

Ia—cinta orang lain, yang jelas-jelas baru mengenalnya ketimbang kamu yang telah mengenalnya sedari sekolah dasar.

Kamu ingin protes. Kamu mau mengakui di depannya; bahwa kamu cinta padanya. Tapi, mengapa kamu ragu-ragu? Tentu saja, karena kamu tak mau sebuah persahabatanmu putus di tengah jalan.

Kamu berdiri, di bawah naungan realita yang menyakitkan hati. Berjalan, berkolaborasi bersama takdir yang menuntunmu pada setiap kesedihan yang kamu hampiri. Kamu menutup segala kesedihan, kemarahan, dan kekesalanmu, dengan topeng kehidupan yang membutakan matanya—tak membiarkannya melihat cintamu setitik pun, lantaran itu hanya akan membuatnya benci pada kamu.

Kamu tetap bertahan, meski ia tak pernah sekalipun mengerti perasaanmu yang terkadang kesal lantaran orang-itu-terus lagi yang terceritakan olehnya. Ia dapat membaca seluruh perasaanmu –tentang marah, sedih, suka, dan lainnya—, tapi mengapa ia tak dapat membaca bahwa kamu mencintainya? Padahal orang-orang dapat membacamu tanpa sukar sama sekali.

Bilamana ia tahu, pastilah ia takkan mengganggumu lagi—yang sebetulnya tak apa jikalau ia yang mengganggu. Tapi, terlihat jelas bahwa ia tak tahu apapun. Dilihat dari sifatnya yang masih suka dekat denganmu—walau ia tahu jelas jikalau kamu menutupi suatu hal darinya.

Cintamu adalah satu realita yang paling tak mau kamu alami—namun kini, kamu termakan prinsip kamu sendiri.

Kamu ingin memainkan kesepuluh jemari tanganmu di sela-sela rambutnya yang hitam pekat, tapi tak dapat. Kamu ingin membisikkan kata cinta dan membiarkan kata itu menabuh gendang telinganya, tapi itu tak dapat jua. Kamu ingin menangis, namun air matamu terburu disulut api suratan yang sadis.

Kamu tahu bahwa perasaanmu itu terlalu sakit dan menyedihkan untuk dirasakan, tapi kamu tetap memeliharanya segenap jiwa raga.

.

.

**_ooo_**

.

.

**[Karakura, 2 Juni 20xx, 16.36]**

Mendadak, beberapa suara manusia yang tengah bersenda gurau, samar-samar terdengar. Refleks, kamu membalikkan tubuhmu dan mendapatinya—sosok perempuan berambut hitam pekat dengan mata ber-iris amethsyt yang berjalan di antara sesama mahasiswa yang tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi darinya sendiri. Kamu ingin terkikik, akan tetapi langsung diurungkan niatan itu oleh kamu.

Ketika ia menyadari kamu tengah menunggunya, spontan ia melambaikan tangan kanannya seraya memanggilmu setengah berteriak dengan suara alto yang masih cempreng, "Ichigo!"

Kamu tak membalasnya, tapi merespon dengan lambaian tangan kirimu. Tak mengenakkan hati bilamana tak merespon panggilan orang.

Ia berlari ke arah kamu dengan segera. Kamu lihat, ada beberapa buku yang ada dalam pangkuannya. Hari ini tambah beban lagi deh, batinmu menggerutu (lagi). Beberapa milisekon kemudian, ia yang tersenyum membuat kata-kata hatimu barusan tertarik kembali.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Jeruk?" Ia bertanya, takut membebanimu. Kamu memang tak terbebani, tetapi melihat senyumannya yang paling tulus saja sudah cukup.

Kamu hanya tersenyum meremehkan. "Tentu saja, midget. Memangnya di dalam, ka—"

"Kalau begitu, maaf."

Kamu tertegun sejenak, melihatnya yang langsung membungkukkan badannya—meminta maaf padamu, sembari memotong pertanyaanmu. Awalnya kamu tak suka, tapi segera memakluminya.

"Ya—sudahlah. Ayo, kita pulang," balasmu, seraya menegakkan tubuh mungilnya kembali. Ia memandangimu dengan perasaan senang, tapi kamu tahu, tak ada celah segaris pun untuk memilikinya di balik rasa senangnya itu. Kamu sedikit kecewa, tapi segera kamu tepis.

Kamu dan dia, berjalan meninggalkan gedung universitas yang hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja yang masih ada di dalamnya. Kalian berjalan menuju halte bis terdekat.

Semburat oranye yang masih memeluk langit, menemani kamu dan dia yang membisu di antara derap langkah yang berkolaborasi dengan suasana yang kaku di antara depan-depan rumah mewah yang berjejeran rapi di samping jalan raya. Kamu tak berani bicara, sedang dia—entahlah.

Diam-diam, kamu meliriknya. Kamu mengamati tiap jengkal tubuhnya—akan tetapi, kamu bukanlah lelaki hidung belang. Kamu melihat rambut hitam pekatnya yang sebahu. Kamu melihat mata ber-iris amethyst yang tengah fokus pada jalanan. Kamu melihat kulit putihnya yang bagai porselen.

Kamu meliriknya diam-diam—karena kamu tahu, hanya beberapa persen kemungkinan kamu memiliki ia.

"Hei, Rukia?" panggilmu segera, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Beberapa milisekon kemudian, ia melemparkan tatapan lembut padamu lewat mata ber-iris amethyst-nya—meskipun kamu tahu itu hanyalah kelembutan seorang sahabat belaka. "Ya. Apa?"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan... Renji?" tanyamu, berusaha ramah, tapi ternyata cukup menyakitkan. Sesaat kemudian, wajahnya yang masih menghadap kamu, langsung berseri—senang dengan apa yang kamu tanyakan.

Rukia menjawab dengan antusias. "Hei—kamu tahu, Ichigo? Ternyata dia suka aku juga!" Terlihat kebahagiaan yang menyeruak keluar dari tatapan matanya yang terbaca jelas. Kamu hanya tersenyum pahit mendengarnya.

"Oh, ya? Lalu, darimana kamu tahu?"

"Dia—melamarku, Ichigo!"

Kamu membelalakkan mata ber-iris mapel-mu—sakit mendengarnya. Puing-puing kegembiraan yang tengah kamu bangun lagi, kini telah runtuh kembali. Kamu marah, kesal, sakit, dan sedih. Tapi bagaimana-pun juga, kamu tak mau menyakiti sahabatmu sendiri hanya lantaran ia memikirkan perasaanmu kini.

Ternyata, ia lebih cinta pada seorang Renji Abarai, salah satu orang yang paling dipercaya kakak iparnya dalam perusahaan.

Kamu sungguh mencintainya, Ichigo Kurosaki. Akan tetapi—sayang, ia tak memilih kamu yang sudah sangat mengertinya.

...

...

...

Ia terkejut sesaat, mendapati kamu yang menatapnya nanar. Langsung saja, ia sedih. "Kamu kenapa, Ichigo? Kamu... keberatan, ya?" Dia mempertanyakannya dengan suara yang berat—serasa mau menangis. Matanya telah berkaca-kaca. Bilamana matanya adalah sebuah ember, pastilah aku akan menumpahkan air matanya segera—tapi, tak semudah itu ia percaya pada kamu yang sebenarnya betul-betul keberatan.

Tiba-tiba, kamu tersadar. Kamu menyadari setitik kristal air telah tumpah dari bawah matanya yang indah. "Eh—ah—hei, jangan menangis! Aku terkejut bukan karena kamu, tapi karena aku lupa tak mengunci apartemenku, Rukia. Oh, sudahlah... Aku tak keberatan, kok." Kamu berusaha mencari alasan logis—walau ia tahu alasanmu itu termasuk non-logis.

"Be—benarkah itu, Ichigo? Kamu ta—k keberat—an?" Ia mulai sesenggukkan, namun tertahan setelah mencerna kalimat alasanmu. Kamu hanya tersenyum pasti, seraya mengganggukkan kepalamu. Kamu tahu itu sakit, akan tetapi rahasia kamu lebih penting bagimu ketimbang rasa sakit itu.

Kamu menghapus air matanya perlahan, dan membuatnya tersenyum kembali, meski matanya masih agak sembab lantaran menangis ringan. "Teri—ma kas—ih." Katanya padamu, walau masih sesenggukkan.

"Jadi, kapan kalian menikah?"

Rukia cuma tersenyum lembut, lagi. "Sekitar satu bulan lagi."

Kamu sesak, Ichigo. Dadamu sesak ketika senyuman tulus itu terukir. Kamu tahu, ia tersenyum bukan karena kamu telah menghapus air matanya, melainkan karena ia telah mendapat restu lagi. Tapi, kamu tak mampu berekspresi sedih—kecuali ketika ibumu meninggal saat dulu. Kamu juga bukanlah pujangga yang pandai berkata-kata. Jadi, kamu hanya mampu membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman juga—tapi dapat saja terbaca jikalau itu adalah senyuman sakit.

.

.

**_ooo_**

.

.

**[Karakura, 2 Juni 20xx, 16.43]**

Sampailah kalian, di depan halte bis yang kamu dan dia tuju. Lalu, dia duduk di bangku halte, dan kamu duduk di sampingnya. Kamu tak pilih untuk bicara sepatah kata pun. Kamu lebih suka diam, karena kamu tak mau tahu apapun—tentang segala kata seorang Rukia Kuchiki hari ini yang membuat seluruh impimu porak poranda.

Kamu patah hati.

Kamu pendek akal—menurutku. Kamu tak mau tahu apapun. Kamu tak mau mengerti apapun. Kamu tak dapat menerima semuanya. Kamu serakah, Ichigo.

Kamu tak merelakannya, Ichigo—meski kamu sangat memahami, bagaimana senangnya Rukia kini. Kamu bukanlah orang yang tega, tapi kamu juga tak mau dilanda derita. Kamu seperti telah memilikinya, padahal tak pernah—dan mungkin takkan pernah.

Kamu putus asa.

Kamu berusaha untuk memahaminya setiap detik –bahkan milisekon—, tapi dia tak pernah mengerti kamu sama sekali. Ia memang dapat mengerti kondisi kamu, tapi ia tak dapat mengerti apa arti dari perilakumu—yang terbaca jelas oleh semua orang, bahwa kamu suka.

...

...

...

"Rukia?"

Sepatah kata—atau nama—meluncur tanpa izin dari mulutmu, membiarkan gadis elok itu menatapmu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sempat kamu menggerutu hebat dalam batin tatkala kamu sadar dengan perbuatanmu barusan, tapi kamu tak dapat mengelak lantaran ia telah menatapmu. "Ya, Ichigo?"

Kamu menghela nafas sebentar. Kamu menatapnya, tetapi tak langsung pada mata amethyst-nya—kamu takut. Kamu tak yakin dengan apa yang 'kan kamu katakan. Rasanya agak berat hati, tapi bagaimana lagi? Kamu bagai orang tamak yang ingin segera mencapai kebahagiaan meski tak dengan jalan yang bagus.

Dia masih setia menunggu kamu membuka mulut, tapi kamu malah larut dalam kebimbangan, antara berkata atau tidak. Kamu rasa, tak berkata juga tak apa. Tapi luka dalam hati kamu terlanjur membusuk; harus segera diobati. Kamu masih menimang-nimang, dan membiarkannya bersedia untuk menunggu.

"Ichigo? Cepatlah. Aku menunggu." Dia sedikit memaksa, karena kamu tak kunjung memuntahkan kata-kata. Kesabarannya hampir habis—tapi dia tetap tunggu kamu, seperti kamu yang selalu setia menunggunya.

Kamu akhirnya menemukan sebuah keputusan. Kamu telah berjanji diam-diam, akan lari dari sana bilamana telah mempernyatakannya. Kamu berka—

"Aku keberatan bila kamu menikah dengan Renji, Rukia."

Manik amethyst itu terbelalak setelah mendengar patah-patah katamu yang—sangat—menyakitkan. Tatapannya berubah sedih, membuat kamu lupa akan janji sebelum berkata tadi.

"Ka—kamu mengatakan apa, Ichigo? Kebera—tan?" Entah karena kamu kerasukan apa, kamu menggangguk dengan sadisnya. Sudah aku beritahu—kamu tak tahu, dan kamu tak mau tahu apapun. Kamu ini serakah. Kamu tak mau mengerti. Kamu termasuk orang kejam sekarang, sayangku.

Dan, kini, kamu telah membuatnya menyerukan tangis. Kesedihannya menjerit. Tapi, nahasnya ia menangis—akan tetapi, bukan dipelukmu. Ia menutup mukanya yang mengenaskan lantaran tersentuh tangis, dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Terlihat jelas dari sela-sela jemarinya, butiran kristal air yang mengucur deras.

Kamu telah menodainya dengan sentuhan cinta yang menyakitkan, sayang.

...

...

...

"Ta—tapi kenapa ka—mu kebera—tan?" Ia hendak memperjelas pernyataanmu, di antara isak tangis dan kesedihannya yang meronta-ronta. Mulanya kamu canggung dan mempunyai rasa salah—akan tetapi, kamu segera menimbang-nimbang kembali tatkala kamu merasa nyeri lagi di sela-sela sukmamu.

Kini kamu tengah dibutakan cinta.

Kamu meringis dalam sunyi, kala kamu sadar jikalau kamu salah—besar.

Tapi kamu segera tersadar, bahwa kamu sakit.

Kamu adalah malaikatnya yang sesaat menjadi iblis kejam, sayangku.

"Apa kamu tahu? Aku mengenalmu jauh, sebelum Renji mendahuluiku mendapatkanmu. Aku bukan pujangga, jadi inilah yang kurasakan kini, Rukia—aku mencintaimu, akan tetapi kamu malah memilih orang yang baru saja kamu kenal. Jikalau kamu jadi aku, apa yang akan kamu lakukan, hm?"

Ichigo—kekejamanmu dalam cinta telah tak terbatas, yang kata khususnya tak ada dalam kamusku. Kamu membiarkan ia terpenjara tangis, berlandaskan kata-katamu yang menyakitkannya. Bahkan, ketika kamu mengatakannya, kamu berkata dengan sangat tenang. Kamu betulan tak tertilik.

Kamu lebih kejam dari sebelumnya. Bahkan aku telah kewalahan, harus menamai sifat kamu sekarang dengan kata apa. Sedikit terlihat jikalau paradigma-mu rancu sekarang. Kamu telah melewati batas kekejaman, sayang.

Lantas, ia berdiri dari duduknya; membiarkan kamu yang masih terduduk tenang. Butir-butir kristal air mata itu telah membanjiri bagian dada pada terusan warna putih polos yang ia kenakan.

Melihatnya begitu, kamu segera tersadar dari kebutaanmu. Kamu sangat terbebani melihat orang yang paling kamu lindungi, menangis—tapi tak dalam pelukmu. Kamu tersesal. Kesakitan hatimu telah mencapai klimaks-nya.

"Rukia—maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja. Sungguh. Ma—af." Kamu berusaha mendapatkan maaf—meski dengan patah-patah kata yang sedikit terbata. Sang gadis ber-'tudung' hitam itu tetap menyembunyikan wajah di balik dua tangannya itu.

Dia tengah terbalut luka dari seorang sahabat, sayangku.

Refleks, ia berlari, pergi dari sana; meninggalkan kamu yang masih saja terpaku bisu. Kamu shock, tapi tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kamu telah mengotori semua miliknya, Ichigo—jelang pernikahannya, cintanya, hatinya, perasaannya, dan semua yang ia punya yang kamu ketahui.

Kamu hanya dapat mendengus kesal. "ARGH—SHIT!" Kamu berteriak dengan kencangnya –menyesali semua—, hingga orang yang secara tak sengaja melihatmu langsung menatapmu ngeri. Dipegang kepalamu dengan kedua tanganmu—kesal setengah mati. Diacak-acak rambut oranye-mu, menyebabkan rambutmu itu harus tersisir lagi.

Tapi se-milisekon berlalu, kamu sadar—

—dia berdiri. Sendirian. Tak jauh dari tempat kamu berdiri kini. Di tengah jalan raya; ingin bunuh diri, eh?

Dan, kamu melihat tepat tak jauh dari depan gadis itu, sebuah mobil sedan Cadillac hitam yang tengah melaju kencang, siap menyambar nyawanya.

...

...

...

"RUKIA, APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN?"

Kamu segera berlari ke arahnya. Tak peduli dengan mobil yang melaju—hampir—secepat angin itu, dan hanya peduli padanya yang menatap kosong ke mobil itu. Tatapannya dingin, takut, dan hampa—seolah tengah melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa yang tertawa sadis nan ironi di sana.

Ia—dengan sengaja—tak mendengar teriakanmu yang membahana. Semua orang yang secara tak sengaja melihat kamu yang berlari ke tengah jalan, hanya dapat menutup mulutnya. Bahkan beberapa ada yang sampai tutup mata jua—merasa tak sanggup dengan apa yang akan terlihat.

Kamu tak perduli. Kamu cepatkan larimu, menghampirinya yang masih bersikukuh untuk diam di sana. Mobil itu sudah beberapa puluh kali membunyikan klakson-nya, akan tetapi tak mempengaruhinya untuk mundur. Mobil itu sudah terlihat bagaikan algojo dengan tawa yang melengking keras di mata sang gadis—atau putri, bagimu.

Mobil itu tak berhenti, dan malah semakin kencang. Oleng. Terlihat dengan jelas jikalau rem-nya blong.

Sekejap saja, kamu menjangkaunya—tidak, kamu malah mendorongnya. Ia terhempaskan ke atas aspal yang hitam. Hidungnya berdarah. Kepalanya robek, karena terbentur aspal yang keras bukan main. Namun, ia masih dapat melihatmu yang tersenyum tulus padanya sebelum ia terpingsankan dalam rasa sakit yang berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Selamat menikah dan berbahagia, Rukia. Aku akan tetap menci—"

BRAAK!

Hujan pun turun, dan menjeritkan tangis tatkala melihat kamu yang berada dalam kubangan darah kamu sendiri. Musim panas menangis, sedikit tak merelakan kamu yang melangkah pergi bersama memori-memori indah nan pahit.

.

.

**_ooo_**

.

.

**Epilogue, 3rd's POV**

**[Karakura, 15 Juli 20xx, 11.07. One year later.]**

Perempuan itu berjalan di antara makam-makam yang berisi para manusia yang telah pergi ke alam yang tak ternalar manusia itu sendiri. Langkahnya berkolaborasi dengan kesedihan. Ia merasa tak siap, tapi sayangnya, sebuket lili putih yang ada dalam pangkuannya itu 'kan layu bilamana niatan itu diurungkannya.

Lembanyung biru memeluk hari. Menyiratkan betapa cerahnya siang ini. Mungkin sebuah awal dari akhir kisah sang perempuan.

Ada beberapa patung berukir Bunda Maria, menghadap padanya, seolah memandang penuh kebencian padanya. Ia takut, apalagi di sini ia sendirian saja. Namun, ia mengukuhkan hatinya.

Telah merasa dekat, mata ber-iris amethyst sang perempuan itu menelusuri tiap pahatan nama yang terukir pada nisan makam-makam yang ada di sekitarnya. Tak kunjung lama, ia menemukan sebuah makam, yang tanahnya masih merah tersengat matahari penjelang musim gugur.

Dengan pilu, dia berjalan menuju makam itu. Makam berkeramik hitam yang indah nan menyesakkan bagi perempuan itu. Makam seorang yang paling mengesankan baginya –sahabat, penyakit hati, penyelamat, dan (calon) kekasih—, hingga dia mati.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," ejanya, membaca nama yang terukir di nisan itu. Ia tersenyum lembut, seraya meletakkan sebuket lili putih yang tadinya ada dalam pangkuannya, ke atas tanah makam yang entah mengapa masih berbau lili—sama seperti ketika ia dimakamkan, di sini.

Setelah ia berdoa –minta orang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki itu tenang dalam naungan Tuhan—, dielus-elusnya nisan berkeramik hitam pekat dengan ukiran nama berwarna putih itu.

Dalam hatinya, perempuan itu terus mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya—meski tak tahu pasti apa maafnya akan tersampaikan atau tidak. Sedih. Rasanya seperti menonton rekaman film yang mengharukan hati. Membawa sepotong kenangan yang manis memuakkan.

"Kamu tahu, Ichigo? Aku batal menikah dengan Renji." Ia memulai pembicaraan bagai orang gila—entah bicara pada siapa. Tapi ia tahu, ada seorang yang baru saja merespon perkataannya. 'Ya. Kenapa?'

Ia terkikik kecil, sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Setelah aku menjelaskan semuanya tentang pembicaraan kita kala itu, ia tertegun. Lalu ia membatalkan lamarannya," lanjutnya, dengan senyuman termanis yang ia punya.

"Hei."

'Hn?'

"Kamu masih ingat, ketika sore di musim panas itu? Dimana awal dari sebuah kisah berakhir?"

'Tentu saja.'

'Oh, iya. Memang kamu tak keberatan, jikalau kamu jadi perawan tua?' Suara itu bertanya pada sang gadis itu, seraya sedikit mengejek. Perempuan itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak keberatan, karena aku telah dimiliki oleh seseorang."

Pemilik suara tanpa wujud itu terkejut bukan main. Tapi, sebuah senyuman transparan segera terekah di wajahnya yang mempunyai dahi berkerut itu. 'Oleh siapa?'

"Kamu, Ichigo. Akulah Rukia Kuchiki—atau Kurosaki—yang telah kamu cintai meski kamu tahu aku takkan tergapai. Dan, giliranku sekarang mencintai seorang yang telah mustahil tergapai."

.

.

**Batas Kekejaman di Sore Musim Panas; ****Selesai**

.

.

**Catatan Kecil Facchi :**

Karya abstrak yang dibuat ketika terlanda WB memang adalah karya yang paling abstrak di antara semua fanfiksi yang merajalela. Ditambah dengan deskripsi buruk dan diksi yang rancu nan ambigu, membuat fanfiksi ini layak menjadi bahan concrit-an. Maaf karena saya tak pakai pembatas, dikarenakan saya meng-upload fanfiksi ini dari handphone. Dan, maaf, jikalau tentang musim dalam fanfiksi ini sangat sedikit. Saya sangat terburu-buru ketika membuatnya—karena disibukkan dengan sebuah awards dari fandom lain.

Entah mengapa, saya merasa asing di fandom Bleach ini. Padahal, saya lahir di sini. Mungkin karena saya berpindah haluan? Bisa saja.

Selamat ulang tahun untuk ichirukiluna gituloh. Selain untuk merayakan Celebration of IchiRuki days, fanfiksi ini juga dibuat sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dan dedikasi pada orang yang sama—Luna-san. Saya meminta maaf, jikalau hadiahnya sangat telat.

Wanna **RnR** or **CnC**?


End file.
